civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Tenting on the Old Camp Ground
"Tenting on the Old Camp Ground" was a popular song during the American Civil War. A particular favorite of enlisted men in the Union army, it was written in 1863 by Walter Kittredge and first performed in that year at Old High Rock, Lynn, Massachusetts. Charles Ives later quoted the song in his own political song, "They Are There," changing the lyrics to "Tenting on a new campground"—referring to a worldwide social democracy. Lyrics Lyrics from the original sheet music:Kittredge, "Tenting on the Old Camp Ground" (Sheet music). :We're tenting tonight on the old camp ground, :Give us a song to cheer :Our weary hearts, a song of home :And friends we love so dear. :Chorus: ::Many are the hearts that are weary tonight, ::Wishing for the war to cease; ::Many are the hearts looking for the right ::To see the dawn of peace. ::Tenting tonight, tenting tonight, ::Tenting on the old camp ground. :We've been tenting tonight on the old camp-ground, :Thinking of days gone by, :Of the loved ones at home that gave us the hand, :And the tear that said, "Good-bye!" :Chorus :The lone wife kneels and prays with a sigh :That God his watch will keep :O'er the dear one away and the little dears nigh, :In the trundle bed fast asleep. :Chorus :We are tenting tonight on the old camp ground. :The fires are flickering low. :Still are the sleepers that lie around, :As the sentinels come and go. :Chorus :Alas for those comrades of days gone by :Whose forms are missed tonight. :Alas for the young and true who lie :Where the battle flag braved the fight. :Chorus :No more on march or field of strife :Shall they lie so tired and worn, :No rouse again to hope and life :When the sound of drums beat at morn. :Chorus :We are tired of war on the old camp ground, :Many are dead and gone, :Of the brave and true who've left their homes, :Others been wounded long. :Chorus :We've been fighting today on the old camp ground, :Many are lying near; :Some are dead, and some are dying, :Many are in tears. :Final Chorus: ::Many are the hearts that are weary tonight, ::Wishing for the war to cease; ::Many are the hearts looking for the right, ::To see the dawn of peace. ::Dying tonight, dying tonight, ::Dying on the old camp ground References Bibliography *Billings, John D.; Charles W. Reed (illus). Hardtack and Coffee: The Unwritten Story of Army Life. Boston: George M. Smith & Co. (1887). *Kittredge, Walter. "Tenting on the Old Camp Ground" (Sheet music). Boston: Oliver Ditson & Co. (1864). *Smith, Nicholas, Col. Stories of Great National Songs. Milwaukee: The Young Churchman Co. (1899). External links *"Tenting on the Old Camp Ground", Peerless Quartet (U.S. Everlasting 1079, 1909)—''Cylinder Preservation and Digitization Project. *"Tenting on the Old Camp Ground" (Sheet Music), [http://www.gutenberg.org/etext/21566 Oldroyd, Osbourne H. ''The Good Old Songs We Used to Sing, '61 to '65, ]—[http://www.gutenberg.org/wiki/Main_Page Project Gutenberg]. *MIDI for "Tenting on the Old Camp Ground", from Project Gutenberg. Category:Songs of the American Civil War Category:1864 songs de:Tenting on the Old Camp Ground